Coherent Raman scattering (CRS) microscopy, with contrast from coherent anti-Stokes Raman scattering (CARS) or stimulated Raman scattering (SRS), allows label-free imaging of biological samples with endogenous image contrast based on vibrational spectroscopy. An important technical challenge in CRS microscopy is the requirement of two synchronized picosecond excitation sources. Thus, desirable are CRS microscopy apparatus, CRS microscopy systems and CRS microscopy methods that provide novel and efficient means to provide two synchronized picosecond excitation sources.